Mi primera cita, con Gohan y¡Su hermano!
by pipe92
Summary: Era una mañana en Ciudad Satán, Videl estaba tan emocionada porque iba a tener su primera cita formal con Gohan, Pero en La Montaña Paoz, Goten tenía un plan para fotografiar momentos importantes de la cita para luego enseñárselo a su mamá, En el otro lado de la Habitación Gohan creía que su cita iba a ser de cuentos de hada, pero al final terminará siendo una tortura infantil..


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en ciudad satan los primeros rayos del pasaba por la ventana de la pelinegra que se encontraba levantada , a pesar que era domingo y no acostumbra a despertarse tan temprano ese día , el cual usaba para descansar de sus entrenamiento la escuela y sus peleas con los criminales de la ciudad , pero ese día era especial ya que algunos días atrás Gohan le había pedido tener una cita cosa que acepto de inmediato ella también desde lo ocurrido con el incidente de Buu hace ya algunas semanas atrás ambos no habían tenido oportunidad de estar solos para conversar

- Rayos me volví a quedar dormido otra vez, llegare tarde a mi cita con Videl - grita Gohan desesperado que ya eran más de las 8 y había quedado de reunirse a las 9

Pero lo que Gohan ignoraba aún era que su madre le había dado a su hermano menor como trabajo fotografiar los mejores momentos de la cita de su hijo, como recuerdos del día de la primera cita de su hijo cosa que la emocionaba más aun sabiendo que iba hacer con Videl

- Adiós mama llegare tarde estaré con Videl el resto del día - dice el pelinegro antes de salir de su casa

- Voy contigo hermano - grita Goten corriendo desde su habitación con una cámara en la mano dejando a Gohan confundido

- Que espera no voy a jugar voy a tener una cita romántica con Videl - comenta Gohan poniendo su mano para detener a Goten - lo que significa que no es un juego y tú no puedes venir

- pero mama dijo que tenía que ir para fotografiar momento importantes de tu cita hermano - responde Goten señalando la cámara y a su madre - verdad que si mama

- Si es verdad Gohan debes llevar a tu hermano contigo para que el capture los momentos mágicos de tu cita para luego yo se los muestre a mis nietos - comenta milk emocionada y danzando dejando sorprendido a su hijo mayor

- Nietos de que hablas mama si Videl ni siquiera es mi novia aun es mi primera cita con ella y tu estas pensando en nietos - responde confuso Gohan por las expectativas de su madre - Papa qué opinas de esto

-Hijo debes obedecer a tu madre además no cree que a tu amiga le moleste que lleves a Goten a su cita

- Videl de seguro me matara por esto no puedo llevar a mi hermano menor a mi cita - susurra Gohan

Gohan sabía que a la pelinegra no le gustaría la idea de que en su cita estuviera su hermano Goten ya le había explicado en qué consistía una cita , además ya había organizado de que manera iba hacer su cita para que nada saliera mal , solo esperaba que Goten no arruinara su oportunidad de revelar sus sentimientos , después de volar por unos minutos lograron llegar a Ciudad Satan donde la ojiazul lo estaba esperando quien traía puesto el mismo vestido que había usado para la fiesta de Bulma

- Hola Videl - dice Gohan nervioso junto a Goten

- Que hace tu hermano aquí se suponía que esto es una cita - responde la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido - ya te lo explique una cita es de dos personas no tres

- Lo sé pero mama me obligo a que viniera conmigo para fotografiar nuestra cita - responde Gohan esperando que la ojiazul no se enojara aun mas

- Tienes 18 años no puedes hacer todo lo que tu madre te diga, debería compórtate como un hombre - contesta frustrada la pelinegra al ver que no se podía hacer nada al respecto - está bien que venga con nosotros

- Sonrían - dice Goten tomando una foto, Gohan con una sonrisa forzada y Videl simplemente con el ceño fruncido mostrado toda su molestia

Sintiendo se aliviado que todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba Gohan suelta un suspiro de alivio , pero para bajar el tenso ambiente que se estaba generando decidió llevar a Videl y a Goten a comer helado esperando que eso bajara la frustración de la ojiazul

- No tenias que comprarme helado yo pude haberme pagado el mío - comenta apenada y sonroja la ojiazul tras recibir un helado

-Bueno estamos en una cita entonces yo debe ser gentil y atento contigo - responde Gohan - que nunca nadie te había comprado uno

- En realidad no esta es la primera vez que lo hacen, debo disculparme contigo por ser grosera por lo de tu hermano

- mira Gohan hoy se estrena la película del Gran Saiyaman - comenta Goten indicando con su dedo dando se cuenta que el brazo que uso para indicar era el cual tenía su helado el cual ahora estaba embarrando gran parte del vestido de Videl

- No diré nada solo contare hasta 10 - responde Videl molesta - Sabes que Gohan no deseo Helado

Las cosas esta estaban poniendo cada vez peor, solo quedaba poco para que Videl explotara en ira más aun cuando no lograron entrar a ver alguna película por el hecho de que todas era para mayores de 15 años y Goten apenas tenía 10 , Pero Goten apenas se daba cuenta de esta situación ya que este solo se dedicaba a fotografiar cada momento que pasaba

- Videl lo siento este día no salió como pensaba pero quería decirte algo importante - comenta Gohan tomando de las manos a la ojiazul - Yo quería decirte que

- mi hermano quiere decirte que está enamorado de ti , lo a estado ensayado durante toda la semana - interrumpe Goten de manera inocente dejando sorprendida a Videl y furioso a Gohan

- Lo estaba ensayado para que saliera bien ya me canse de ti - grita frustrado Gohan estrangulado a Goten - has arruinado toda mi cita enano porque no pudiste quedarte callado

- Espera lo vas a matar al pobre Goten el no tiene la culpa de todo -dice Videl alejando a Gohan para evitar que este se ensañara con su hermano menor - Haré que no escuche nada y esto jamás sucedió, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa este dia fue algo agotador

- Esta bien - responde más aliviado el joven pelinegro viendo como se iba la hija de mr satan - Oye Goten

- me vas a estrangular de nuevo - pregunta inquieto el hijo menor de Goku

- No, solo quiero ver las fotos que sacaste - responde Gohan y su hermano le pasa la cámara fotográfica dando se cuneta de algo raro - Goten esta cámara no tiene royo las fotos que sacaste no se guardaron, arruinaste mi cita y no sacaste ninguna foto

Antes de que Gohan intentara hacer algo Goten se había ibo volando muy rápido antes de que su hermano intentara estrangularlo nuevamente por olvidarse de poner el royo en la cámara de fotos antes de salir de su casa


End file.
